It's Been a Long Time Coming
by JamesFlower
Summary: Harry/Hermione One Shot. Complete Fluff. A Christmas time realization of feelings on both parts, but Ginny knows what neither Harry nor Hermione do. (Some formatting errors due to a cat running across my laptop.)


_I do not own Harry Potter._

_For Marisa. _

Harry chuckled to himself as Hermione let out a quiet snore, her face atop a open book. "She works too hard," he thought fondly of his best friend. Getting off his favorite armchair in their shared Head's common room, Harry went over to where Hermione had been studying for their upcoming NEWTS, late into the night. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and carried her to her bed, tucking her in for the third night that week.

The next morning, Hermione stretched and yawned from under her scarlet colored quilt, realizing what had occurred the night before. "Not again!" she sighed mournfully. "Poor Harry, always being so selfless in trying to take care of me". By the time she'd rolled out of bed, she'd made the decision to do something nice in order to repay him for his kind actions. However, she could hear his shower was already running, so she didn't have long. Running to the small kitchenette that the two Heads shared, Hermione got to work.

Soon, a flour and sugar covered, but thoroughly satisfied Hermione Granger stood looking at the steaming hot breakfast of bacon, cinnamon rolls, hash browns, and orange juice that she'd prepared for him. "Hermione? What's going on, and why does it smell so good out here?" a sleepy Harry mumbled, looking at a pajama clad Hermione in confusion. Hermione gasped, spinning around in horror at Harry and at the plate of food falling from her hands with a loud CRASH.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND MAKE YOU BREAKFAST IN BED AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT BY BEING AWAKE FOR ONCE."

Harry rubbed his head awkwardly, "Oops?" And then Hermione's head spun towards the clock, her thick head of hair almost hitting Harry in the process, "AND I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET ANTHONY FOR OUR HOGSMEADE DATE IN 7 MINUTES!"

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, and Harry was trudging down the streets of Hogsmeade alone, utterly overcome by boredom. Ron and his Slytherin girlfriend Daphne Greengrass were inseparable, so they were, in all probability, off in a love bubble somewhere. Hermione was on her first date with Anthony Goldstein (who would've guessed?), and Draco and Ginny were probably off working on wedding plans after his proposal on her recent birthday...which left him, alone.<p>

His breath came out as visible puff in the cold air, for it was nearing Christmas time. Perhaps he'd better start looking for gifts. Ron's gift list was a mile long and had already been posted in the Head's dorm for two weeks, just in case Harry or Hermione wanted to him something special. Would Hermione like a book again this year, or maybe something a bit girlier? After everything the pair had been through together, Harry thought such a special girl warranted a extra special Christmas present. These thoughts were milling around in his mind when a rather fluffy purple muggle parka and earmuffs smashed into his stomach. "Oomph!" Harry gave a shout as his sense of balance was thrown off kilter and he was pushed backwards into the snow covered ground.

"Sorry about this morning, Harry, but right now we need to talk. The Three Broomsticks, please?" Hermione said with big, pleading eyes. Before Harry could even answer, Hermione quickly interjected, "Silence means yes, let's go!" Grabbing his wrist, Harry was then pulled in the direction of the restaurant.

Once Harry was allowed to regain his breath and they'd sat down, he asked Hermione a few questions of his own. "Hermione, first of all, what is going on here? Second, where is Anthony? Aren't you supposed to be on a date? And third, why do you need me?"

"Weeell, the date didn't exactly turn out the way I planned. See, Anthony pronounced his undying love for me and tried to kiss me, I freaked and ran. I figured he was probably under a love potion or spell or _something_, because why else would someone like me that much? Also, I think I don't like him that much to begin with. ANYways, then I was going to back up to the castle to study for next week's Herbology test, but I remembered that you were all alone, so I decided to come find you instead, because you start to get depressed when you're all alone, and also we've both just been so busy lately and I miss you, and...and...and..." All of this was said at lightning bolt speed, but it appeared Hermione had run out of steam.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry the date didn't work out. Well, kind of. I don't care much for that Anthony fellow, but believe me, there's plenty to like about you! ...I've missed you too."

They hugged, and Hermione breathed into Harry's ear, "Remember that time when we were searching for Horcruxes and we danced to the Weird Sisters all night?"

"Or that time I told Slughorn how you were the brightest in our class?"

"Or all those times I've let my feelings get hurt by Ron and you stuck up for me and comforted me?"

"OR all the times that you saved my butt from Voldemort?"

"Well, yeah, there is that.."

"Love you, 'Mione."

"Love you too, Harry." They smiled fondly at each other, and finished their lunch in relative silence.

"Hey, Hermione. Before you came up and tackled me, I was on my way to buy Christmas presents. This is the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, so would you care to accompany me?"

"Why yes, kind sir, I would!" she answered happily, looping her arm through his, and setting off down the streets of Hogsmeade. Harry loved her effervescent personality, so this remark gave him great joy. After stopping by Chudley Cannons' souvenir shop and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the majority of their gift list, they wandered from each little store to the next, with only a half hour stop in the local bookstore, much to Hermione's chagrin. Neither Harry nor Hermione could find a present that they thought was deserving of being given to the other. At the end of the afternoon, the Hogwart's Head Boy and Head Girl both headed back to the castle, subconsciously hand in hand.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione met Ginny Weasley in the Room of Requirements for their weekly Girl's Night. Both clad in long silk pjs, they sat cross legged on the shag carpet discussing the past week. "I won't even ask about the date with Anthony today, 'Mione. I already know. It was just like all the others. He liked you, as always, but you didn't like him. Am I right?" Hermione hung her head and the other girl looked triumphant. "Girl, you're 18, and you've never been on more than a first date. And I'll tell you why, like ALWAYS. Herms. When will you admit that you're in love with your best friend, HARRY POTTER?"<p>

Hermione held her ground though, "Ginny, no matter how many times you say so, I'm just not in love with him. He's smart and kind and handsome, but we're best friends. I just couldn't be in love with him!"

"Hun, you're deep in the river called De-Nile! Why won't you take your nose out of those books you're always reading, and see what's right in front of you!" An uncomfortable tension was filling the air.

"Gin, NO. And that's final." One eye rolling fight later, the girls started laughing and all was right again in their friendship.

"So, how's Draco?" Hermione asked with an exaggerated wink. Ginny giggled and excitedly started telling her all they had planned.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the large oak table in their common area planning the upcoming annual Yule Ball. After working on the plans for months, the two were just working out the final details before the Big Day in two weeks. The two of them chattered, deviating from the actual task at hand. "So, Hermione, what was your favorite Christmas ever?"<p>

"Hmmmm...I guess I don't really have a favorite. However, I have always loved the aura of Christmas at my house. My parents and I always put up a huge tree and decorated together, baked Christmas cookies for Santa, and all those other things. I guess it was all kind of silly though..."

"No, not silly. I think it's wonderful."

"What about you, Harry?"

"I've actually never had a real Christmas. I know, I've always stayed at Hogwarts over Break, and before that, well...I don't like talking about it." He shrugged awkwardly while Hermione looked at him with concern etched into the lines of her face. Then, she yawned for the countless time that night and Harry smirked. "Hermione, go to bed."

"But Harry-we're not done yet!"

"And it can get done tomorrow. Do you want me to carry you again?"

"No way!" And with that, Hermione scampered to her bedroom with an uncharacteristic squeal. Harry stayed up for several more hours choosing between china patterns and other inane details so Hermione didn't have to worry about them.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, Hermione woke up early. Seeing that the room was dark and empty, she knew what she had to do. She was going to make Christmas come true for Harry Potter.<p>

She quietly whispered incantations, golden light rocketing across the room as Hermione conjured a pine tree and various scarlet and gold baubles as ornaments. Golden colored garland wrapped itself around banisters and the smell of gingerbread cookies permeated the air. Candy canes hooked themselves onto tree limbs and two stockings stuffed to the gills appeared above the fireplace. All in all, the room felt like Home. Hermione, finally pleased with herself, tucked Harry's present under the sparkling tree, made herself a cup of coffee, and slipped from the room to take a walk around the lawn.

When Harry awoke, he didn't even remember it was Christmas until he looked at his bedside calendar. Then, he lept out of bed with a child like joy. His door flew open, Harry screeched to a stop, and looked around in awe at Hermione's handiwork. Tears sprang to his eyes at her gift. She was the most amazing woman that he'd ever known. Then, he saw a pile of presents with a brightly colored square resting on top labeled "To: Harry" in distinctive, curly writing.

* * *

><p>When Hermione got back from her stroll, cheeks pink with exertion and fingers numb from the cold, Harry was sitting on the floor, still occupied with Hermione's gift. Resting in his arms was a book full of sentimental letters written from those whom Harry loved: Ginny, Ron, Neville, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, and finally, one from Hermione herself. Hermione fidgeted, "So, does this mean you like it?" she asked nervously.<p>

"LIKE it? Oh, Hermione, thank you!" He closed the book and ran to her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She let out a sigh of relief and returned the tight hug. The pair spent the rest of the morning letting Hermione teach him all about Christmas traditions and ripping open presents together and baking Christmas sweets.

Eventually, the two separated to get ready for Yule Ball decorating. Hermione showered, humming the tune to "All I want for Christmas is You." Suddenly, in the middle of scrubbing in vanilla scented conditioner, she heard noise from her conjoined bedroom. She shrugged it off, supposing it was just Crookshanks. After all, how would she know that in reality, it was Harry sneaking out of her room.

Exiting the bathroom, Hermione was confronted with a slightly different room than she'd have otherwise expected. A deep red, silver studded ball gown rest on her bed next to silver, full length gloves, dyed to match red high (but not too high) heels, and a glittering silver necklace from which a single ruby hung down. She gasped at the extravagance of the gifts. Next to the outfit, a folded note lay. In Harry's usual chicken scratch was written:

_Dear Hermione,_

_As usual, I'm a little late in asking, but would you go to the Yule Ball with me? It is only common sense that the two planners should arrive together, hm?_

Hermione chuckled at the platonic nature of the card, reaffirming her thoughts that they were meant to be best friends and only that. Of course she would go with him. Silly Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in their Common Room, awaiting the arrival of his date. His hands were sweaty and he couldn't even figure out why. They were just friends, right? Why was he getting nervous about hanging out with a girl that he had done so with innumerable times before? This was crazy.<p>

Just then, the door to Hermione's room swung open. She was attired in Harry's gifts, her hair swept up in a waterfall braid so her natural curls cascaded down her back. Makeup was subtle, but present. And boy, did she look stunning to Harry! She was a beautiful as one of the poinsettias in the Great Hall. He was literally speechless, although he tried to be smooth as he discreetly wiped his palms on his pants and walked up to her.

"Hermione, you, uh, you look gorgeous. And I mean that. I really do. Not that you don't everyday, but um, particularly right, uh, now. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I swear it." She blushed at his praise.

"Thanks, Harry. You look fairly dashing yourself?" Feeling less sure that this was a platonic hanging out thingy instead of a actual date, Hermione began to feel butterflies in her stomach. He really did look good tonight. The two of them were both so entranced by the other that neither noticed Ginny, garbed in a low cut emerald number and silver accessories, sneak down the stairs, exaltation emanating from every freckle. She conjured a sprig of mistletoe above them as she whispered "After all, what is Christmas without mistletoe?" She cackled evilly and skipped out of the room.

The couple heard the cackle, and broke out of their trance just in time to see a head of long, red hair whip through their closing door. "I forgot that Ginny was in here helping me get ready! Oh no, just what did she do this time?!" Hermione thought frantically.

As if reading her mind, Harry said, "Look up..." And there was the mistletoe.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. GET BACK HERE WITH YOUR LITTLE MATCHMAKING SELF IN TOW." No one came, not that Hermione, even an irate Hermione, expected her to appear. She mumbled, "That Draco Malfoy has been a bad influence on her."

Harry smiled nervously, "Hermione, I think we have to," The implications of what they had to do was understood, "We have to lead the first dance of the ball in fifteen minutes. We planned it. We can't NOT go."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Kiss you."

"Oh."

And then, suddenly, he did. He leaned over and kissed her. It was just a peck, but it turned her world upside down. She pulled him back in for a second, and stopped using excuses. No more pretending, no more games.

Having satisfied the mistletoe, they could pull away anytime they wanted. However, they only barely made it to the first dance, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by a muggle singer. When they gave each other a smooch at the end, the only one you could hear over the din of clapping for the new couple was Ginny Weasley yelling that "It's been a long time coming!"

_The End._


End file.
